Communications systems which measure viewer response are well-known in the art. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,734 and 4,308,554 to Percy et al. Other related technologies are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,481,294 to Thomas et al. and 4,677,466 to Lert, Jr. et al.
A system which provides, in an interactive communications system, interactive information output based on a selection profile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,279 to Freeman.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.